Strollers are very useful in today's society to allow parents to take their children with them when they leave the house. However, babies, infants, and toddlers often times have a very short attention span. So, even though the child may be initially content in the stroller, the child may quickly start crying. As a result, the parent may need to take the child out of the stroller and carry the child, as well as push the stroller. Many types of strollers have trays where the child can play with toys to keep them content and occupied. However, children may again become quickly bored with the toys. Another disadvantage with such trays is that the children may throw the toys, thereby making it very difficult to keep the toys on or near the trays for the children to play with.
Therefore, there is a need for a stroller or stroller accessory that overcomes the disadvantages discussed above.